esimfandomcom-20200223-history
Debts
Debts in e-Sim can be given to other players via contracts. The money lent to X must be returned on day XXX (decided by whoever sends the debt contract and accepted by the recipient). Outdated Debts Debts become outdated when the day of the contract made by 2 players expires, according to e-Sim days. When the debt becomes outdated, the citizen gets suspended from using some features in the game. *'Not able to use weapons in battles.' *'Not able to vote in elections.' *'Not able to candidate in elections.' Once the outdated debt is paid in full, the citizen gets their suspended features restored and will be able to use those features in the game. When the debt becomes outdated, the lender can request a 'Force Pay' of the debt from Game Operators. Unpaid Debts Debts become unpaid when the time limit for their return is over. This is the downside to the debt system from contracts. A player can easily choose to not pay what is owed to others. If this is the case, the loaner can contact someone from the Game Operator Team in an attempt to regain some of their money. Loaning out gold is a risky business. If you do so, you accept the consequences if your money is irrecoverable. Risk of lending Money/Gold Although this is the best way how to trade money, products and get a loan, there is a risk for the citizens who give the things to others. As many know, that in the case of your money/gold not being returned in time by the player you made the contract with, which makes the debts outdated, you can ask for help from our Game Operators, and they will try to Force Pay the debts to you. Remember, e-Sim Staff doesn't guarantee that you will receive the whole amount of money/gold from the contract. Everything depends on what the player did with your money/gold in the time before the debt became outdated. Suggestions: Give and take debts only to and from those who you know or from other players approved that the person to who you are thinking of giving the debt is a honest player. Look at the borrower's profile and check his assets and current debts to estimate the risk NOTE: Avoiding to pay Your debts might lead you to a Permanently Ban of Your Citizen. Possibility of Scamming There are always some people who will try to scam other players. Use the contract feature to prevent yourself from getting scammed. Scammers tend to offer products//money/gold for a low price or for a huge price which is unique, and advise you to use the Donation feature instead of the Contract feature. That's why the e-Sim Staff always advises you to use the Contract feature. In case you get scammed using the Contract feature the e-Sim staff will be able to assist you. Whereas if you get scammed while not using the contract system, the e-Sim staff cannot help you to recover your lost funds. Category:Help Category:Money